5900 yen says
by stainedlegendx
Summary: It's the Easter Semester of Haruhi's Senior Year. With the Twins, Haruhi has recreated the Host Club as the other members leave. Throw in the New and totally diabolical Zuka Club with a betting problem and things are bound to get messy.
1. Daydreams

Hiya people )

This is my first fic here, and I've recently become obesessed with the Host Club, so here is my fic about them.

**Summary:**

It's the Easter Semester of Haruhi's Senior Year. With the Twins, Haruhi has recreated the Host Club as the other members leave. All is well, and life is good. But throw in the new and totally diabolical Zuka Club with a betting problem and things are bound to get messy.

**Disclaimer: **

Everything that you recognise doesn't belong to me. I only take credit for my characters and the plotline.

Hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it.

Yours

Rori xx

-----

_It's strange you know, I never thought it would come to this but it has. You know the Host Club? Everyone knows the Host Club; we're the most popular club around, right? I've been in it from my first year and so have Hikaru and Kaoru. In fact, we're the only original members left. I can't believe it. Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori have al graduated and left us. All to manage the club by ourselves._

_Well, they haven't left us completely. Tamaki phones every so often and we all meet up sometimes. Kyouya is so much more serious now. His father let the brothers share his empire, so Kyouya is in control of all the Resorts, whilst his brothers control the Medical Firm and the Private Police, He's in Medical School at the moment though. Honey is at his Dojo, his father was hardly impressed by him and his 'antics' at the Host Club, but fact is fact, absolutely no-one can beat Honey when it comes to Martial Arts. Mori is still the same old Mori, following Honey around everywhere. But he's teaching Kendo now, he offered to give me a lesson but I don't think I'm quite ready for Swordplay. Tamaki is same old Tamaki. He wants to be an Actor. I think he'll make a good one, but he's still in Drama College, and he's moaning about how much work they have to do. It seems to me that Tamaki didn't actually do his homework in Ouran._

_Ouran. What can I say about Ouran, you know, I think it's good for me to be in this competitive environment. It's pushed me harder, to work harder, I like it, but then I can always have some fun at the Host Club. That's what Tamaki taught me after all, I can't devote my whole life to studying. But now I'm a senior, I really have to think of my paths, after this I've decided to enrol into Law School. I thought about trying for Harvard or Yale, you know, in America, but I think it would break my heart to have to leave Japan and all my friends. It was hard enough to leave my friends in Middle School. I don't know what's going to happen to the Host Club when the Twins and I leave this year._

_The Host Club. We had to fill in some spots when Honey and Mori left; we kept our eyes open for people who sparked our interest. That's when we found Kinjo Ryu. He was a freshman at the time, but he was always very interesting. With a brazen smile and bright eyes he charmed his way right into people's hearts. Fond of a good party and able to organise one in a flash, we knew we had our Wild Party Boy as soon as we met him. He was all over the idea, he joined as soon as we asked, he was a hit with the ladies. But generally, he can be a nice guy, if a quite blunt one, he says what he thinks and it gets him into trouble, but he doesn't seem to care. A bit spoilt if I could say so, but he puts it on hold for the club, which is all we ask._

_We couldn't find another Honey. It seemed he was a unique character. I doubt we'll find anyone like Honey ever again, but we found someone close. This year, we found three people to fill in the spots. A miracle as far as I'm concerned, the first was a transfer student, Miyake Sora. He's from England; actually, he transferred from Eton when his Father moved his business back to Japan. We call him the 'Gentleman'. Sora took over Tamaki's Prince Role. We told Tamaki this and Tamaki now considers Sora as his 'Disciple', and Sora doesn't mind really. Sora doesn't call Tamaki when he needs help though, Tamaki would like him to but he doesn't. Sora is actually a pretty independent person. But like his nickname suggests, he's a real gentleman. Poetry happens to be one of his favourite pastimes and girls go crazy for that. _

_We also needed a Accounts and Budget person, I found Takahasi Akira. He's a Junior student now. He's so much like Kyouya it's scary. I think he's a gifted child; he's a freaking mathematical prodigy! I asked him a question off my homework that was bugging me, and I don't really know why since I'm top of the class, but I was tired and I guessed that was why. He told me the answer in a flash. I keep asking him if he is in fact a gifted child and he shrugs it off with a small 'Maybe.' He's very secretive. The cool type, as it were. He doesn't talk very much, only to correct people, but when he's tired he says a lot of random things, mostly funny things, I caught him telling a joke once. Unlike Kyouya, he likes animals. I've been to his house, and he has a menagerie. He tells me he collects animals from everywhere he's been. His favourite is his dog, which is this massive German Shepard called Rover. I'm freaking terrified of it, so Akira leaves it in another part of the house when I come over. _

_Did I already talk about our problem with a Honey? I think we'd be lucky to find someone exactly like him but we got someone close. Kaoru actually found him, and his name is Atora Takume. He's freshman. He's our Adorable type; since there is no way we're going to be able to find another loli-shota. He's really a sweet guy, sweet, naïve, random as hell, and very artistic. He comes up with ideas for costumes and parties and things. He's really nice, if a little crazy. Takume is a little troublesome. He's quite stubborn, he wanted to rewallpaper the Third Music Room and we said it would take too long so he couldn't. The next morning, we came to see a shocking pink re-wallpapered Third Music room and a certain Atora Takume smiling smugly. We had to cancel Host Club for the day to de-wallpaper it all. He's a bit slow though, sarcasm makes his head have to work very hard and Akira takes delight in getting him confused._

_We took the New Host Club to meet the Old Host Club. As I mentioned. Tamaki considers Sora his disciple even though they are only a year apart. Kyouya seemed a little jealous of Akira at first, but then Akira shook Kyouya's hand very vigorously, and said of how much a fan he was. I think Kyouya was quite flattered, even though he didn't show it. Honey adores Takume, much to Mori's displeasure. But Mori deals with it. Ryu didn't actually do much in this meeting, he fell asleep actually, apparently he went to a big party the day before, and hadn't got much sleep. It took both Hikaru and Kaoru to get him back to his house._

_Hikaru and Kaoru are the same really. Both devilish and easily bored, though, they've tried to better themselves. They're pretty indecisive with activities. Akira and I end up managing them and making sure they go to plan. Hikaru enjoys bossing us lot about, Kaoru tends to be more serious about it, but they're the same; I've grown used to their supposedly incestuous relationship. It's not really that disturbing anymore. And Renge. Renge is still Renge, I have no idea where she comes out of and I intend to find out how this year. I've grown to be quite good friends with Renge actually, she's the only girl in the school that knows I'm a girl, but she's still somewhat annoying though I can't really blame her, she's been raised like that I suppose._

_------_

Haruhi let herself drift away in her thoughts, she had no idea how long she had been daydreaming, but at the present moment she didn't care very much, as reckless as that sounded. Haruhi didn't usually let herself drift from class, she was usually bright eyed and had a notepad and pencil poised to take notes, but on the day before the Annual Week off Ouran students received every March to prepare for the Easter Semester, which basically meant that Ouran was going to have the Mazes clipped and the walls repainted and that everything would looks it's best even though there was nothing wrong with it.

Rich Bastards, everything had to be perfect.

What could she do in a week? Obviously she would be working, studying really. But she had promised that she would go and see Kyouya and Tamaki and the others sometime, with the new members of the Host Club, like they did every holiday they got. Haruhi slouched over her desk with her head in her arms, it wasn't long before they were let out if only she could just-

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Haruhi yelled unexpectedly when she received a sharp jab in both her arms by incredibly sharp elbows belonging to the Hitachiin Brothers. This wasn't the first time she had been elbowed, for those of you who know how it feels you can sympathize with Haruhi, for those of you that don't, lets just say it hurts, a lot.

"You were the one not responding. Can't you see that everyone has left?" The Twins said simultaneously, causing Haruhi to scowl and scoop up all her books. Haruhi took one last look at her classroom before she walked out the doors that lead to a week of freedom.


	2. Disaster

Hey again

Another Chapter, I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer and that.

By the way, 5900 yen is about 50 US dollars, the yen comes later into the plot don't worry.

Hope you like it

Yours

Rori xx

* * *

_One week later._

_6:30 at Haruhi's Apartment_

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi's morning had not started off in a good way. It was about 6:30 in the morning when Haruhi's alarm clock rang loudly in her ear. She had not been using it for the last week so the sound shocked her, in a away. The shock and overall noise of the clock caused Haruhi to fall of her bed and hit her head hard on the wooden floor; it was just as painful, if not more as the simultaneous elbow jabs from the twins. Her shower turned out cold, as her father decided to warn her whilst she was in there that the heating was working up in the neighbourhood.

Cold shower meant unhappy Haruhi. And when her father suggested he should make breakfast that was the last straw. As much as Ranka liked to 'help out' in the Kitchen, he was only good for stirring things, and he even got that wrong sometimes. But Ranka was very insistent. Having made something that resembled porridge, he sat in front of Haruhi with a smile on his face watching her eat it.

Haruhi packed her bag as quickly as possible and headed for the door when a certain Mr. Fujioka shouted her name.

"For god's sakes, what do you want?!" Haruhi yelled back. She had a bad feeling about today, though Haruhi wasn't one to believe superstitious things , her horoscope explicitly said that today was the start of something bad, but it was only a horoscope, what could possibly go wrong, she had said at the time, she was beginning to see what could go wrong.

"You have a nice day now." Ranka said smiling in a way that made Haruhi feel very guilty about the way she had yelled at him. But casting her feelings aside, if she didn't start now, she would be late for school.

-----

_6:30 at the Hitachiin Mansion._

Kaoru slammed a fist down on his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Hikaru stirred and got up sleepily, both boys rubbed their eyes and yawned, which was the routine they went though every morning. Kaoru ran a hand through his tousled ginger hair, whilst Hikaru blinked sleepily.

"I swear Hikaru, I'm going to ask Kyouya about coming up with a cure for snoring." Kaoru moaned, this was not the first time he had his sleep ruptured by Hikaru's incessant snoring. Hikaru, who had now stumbled sleepily over to their en-suite bathroom gurgled something in reply. Kaoru wrinkled his nose, really sometimes Hikaru was just about as tolerable as an annoying fly, but Kaoru still loved him for it, even if it made him fall asleep in class. Kaoru was a light sleeper, whereas Hikaru slept like a log, a _dead _log.

It didn't take both boys long to get dressed, shower and eat, after all, the Ouran Boys uniform wasn't complicated and Hikaru and Kaoru ate like horses when they were hungry, which they tended to be in the mornings. The twins shouldered their bags as they left for the door when Hikaru stopped suddenly.

"Maybe we should pick Haruhi up? It is the first day after all." Hikaru said thoughtfully, well as thoughtfully as he could muster. Hikaru had never been the particularly thoughtful twin. It's was only seconds after the statement that he was hit by his twins briefcase.

"And make her feel bad? No way. Come on." Kaoru grabbed his twins elbow and dragged him out the door and into the limousine. The quicker they got to school the better.

-----

_7:20 at Ouran High School_

Haruhi had her hands in her pockets and was staring at the ground when she walked into school. As it was the middle of the Spring Semester, and just they beginning of Easter it was a nice day. Usually, before school actually started everyone when into their classrooms to talk or finish some homework quickly but as the weather got better more and more people spent the beginnings of school outside chatting with friends. And who wouldn't? The slightest breeze sent cherry blossom petals floating through the air and the weather was sunny and warm, but not hot. It was these times when the weather was to be cherished. Though Haruhi hardly cherished it at this point in time.

Hikaru and Kaoru spotted her walking to school, blissfully unaware of anything that was going on. Silently, they snaked up to her and proceeded to shout very loudly in her ear. "MOOOORNING!"

Haruhi screamed and almost fell forward, note the almost. She righted her footing at the last moment and swung to face the twins who had grins equal to that of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

The twins pulled back slightly. "We are touchy today, aren't we?" Kaoru said in a tone that could aggravate the most patient person.

"What's up Fujioka? Rolled off the wrong side of the bed?" Hikaru commented as soon as his other half had finished.

Haruhi glared at them both. At eighteen, they boys were still as immature as they were when they were sixteen. Haruhi was sort of glad in a way; she was bad at dealing with changes in people, she didn't like it, it disrupted everything. But sometimes change was good, and Haruhi would give up quite a lot to see a change in the Twins behaviour, or maybe she wouldn't, she didn't know if she would prefer as they were or as more mature boys, since she hadn't seen them as mature boys. "That was uncalled for, and anyway, what are you two doing here early?"

The Twins shrugged at the same time like they usually did. "It funny because it's uncalled for and we're early because," Here Hikaru and Kaoru both said each others name, causing a bit of confusion for Haruhi but the boys were unfazed. "Woke me up. Where's the Gentleman?"

Now it was Haruhi's turn to shrug, she had no idea where Sora, or the Gentleman as they had dubbed him was. Knowing him, he would be somewhere away from crowds reading poetry or something. "No idea, but he's probably in the classroom." Haruhi stole a glance at the Clock Tower, it was 7:25 which meant Ouran would start in exactly five minutes. "Speaking of classroom, we should get there now if we don't want to be late." Haruhi sighed as they three of them along with several other students headed for the main building.

-----

_8:10 just after Registration_

Haruhi's teacher just finished the register calling out the last few names on the list. To most, the register was a bore, it was used to check attendance, which for Class A was spot on at 100 attendance, well usually, the odd student fell ill sometimes and sometimes they went on holiday, after telling the school of course, but registration was nothing to get worked up about.

Haruhi's teacher flipped to the back of the book to get the notes that were sent along in the register to inform the class of an event or a gathering or something important. She pulled out several pieces of papers and put two of them in her desk, they were most probably concerning the staff. She took the last one and read it in her head briefly before relaying it to her class.

"It says here that nine members of the White Lily Society, also known as the Zuka Club from St. Lobelia Academy will be arriving later on today. The Principal wishes you all look smart and be hospitable to our guests as they are part of an exchange program, the Newspaper and the Kendo club have gone to Lobelia's to take their spot. That was from the Principal. May I remind you that St. Lobelia Academy is a very prestigious school, and we do not want to taint Ouran and Lobelia ties in anyway, and I expect you, class £-A to be especially welcoming."

No one said anything. Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws had dropped down to the floor and Haruhi was chewing her lower lip in anxiety. The Zuka Club hated the Host Club and not only that Benio had not fully given up and letting Haruhi stay at Ouran, she had probably instructed her Zuka Club followers to bring Haruhi back, and who knew what they would be like? Hikaru hastily scribbled a note on a piece of paper and folded it into a paper plane. He aimed it at a boy with longish copper coloured hair sitting a few rows in front next to a door. The note hit the boy in the head and dropped down to the floor. The boy picked it up while rubbing the back of his head where it had hit it.

_Sora_

_Cancel Poetry Club, emergency Host Club meeting today lunch, EMERGENCY, we need to talk to all of you. Tell the others._

_Hikaru_


	3. Trouble

So chapter three. The fun really starts after this point.

There's some strong language guys, I don't want to taint the ears of the young and impressionable so I'm warning you right now.

Anywho, hope you like it.

Rori xx

-----

_Ancient Japanese, just before lunch._

Haruhi could seem to concentrate properly. As interesting as learning about Japanese poets was and as awesome as it was to be paired with Sora, who knew about absolutely everything poetical, Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little… anxious? Nervous? Freaking Terrified? And what bugged her most was the fact that these feelings were triggered by hearing the arrival of the Zuka Club in Ouran. Should she really be feeling so worried? The Zuka Club might hate the Host Club but Benio and Chizuru would have long since left and only Hinako would be there. Though, knowing Benio she would have instructed legions of Zuka Club minions to get her Haruhi back at all costs. Maybe she should just-

"Haruhi? Haruhi, are you listening at all?" A boy with hazel, almost golden coloured eyes peered intently into Haruhi's own liquid brown ones, most definitely startling her a bit. This was Miyake Sora, the boy with copper hair and golden eyes that captivated all girls from the freshman to the senior years with his poetic, well chosen words and his air of romance. He could charm just about anybody, and all without even trying.

Haruhi snapped out of her trance almost instantly. Shaking her head slightly, Haruhi gave a faint smile. "No sorry, you lost me, I was just… thinking." Upon saying the word 'thinking' Haruhi looked out of the windows which were giving a clear view of the cherry blossom orchard, especially planted for the spring.

Sora raised his hand and rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb. Glancing down at his textbook, he sighed and turned to Haruhi. "I know enough about you and the female anatomy to know that you're probably not going to be able to concentrate on Ancient Japanese for the duration of this class. What's bugging you?" Not only was Sora a charmer, he was also a good listener.

Haruhi shrugged. "Just thinking, you know life, girl stuff."

"You lie badly." Short and to the point. How very Sora-like.

Haruhi gave a small laugh. "Someone's finally got it." Somehow, Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't got that Haruhi didn't like to dress up in girl clothes very much, or act like a girl for that matter.

"By the way, who are the Zuka Club, Lobelia's Drama Group right, but what have they got to do with the Host Club?" Sora asked the one question he had been dying to ask all morning. His mother was a fan of the Zuka Club, but Sora had never really bothered to inquire into it. His mother had always said she would have preferred a girl, then she could have admitted her daughter into 'St. Lobelia's'. Sora hardly paid any attention to his mother's ramblings.

Haruhi looked down at her desk and sighed. "The twins'll explain it later today, I'll keep you in suspenders for now. You are coming to the meeting right?" Haruhi asked. She knew how much Sora liked the Poetry Club and it wouldn't be like him to cancel.

"About that-"

Sora was suddenly smacked on the back of his head by two hands.

"You come, or we drag you kicking and screaming." Hikaru and Kaoru said, leaning over the tables.

-----

"Where is he?! I'LL FLAMING KILL HIM!" Hikaru screeched into the fragile ears of his twin, who seemed infuriatingly calm, sitting on a sofa reading a book.

"And I'll flaming kill _you_, if this 'emergency meeting' turns out to be a load of bullshit." A boy, who was possibly a couple of inches shorter than Haruhi, who might I say, was just as tall now as she was in her Freshman Year, crossed his arms and scowled. "I bet that 'Host Club is closed today' sign I did is a fucking waste of perfectly good paint." Atora Takume cursed like a sailor, which was usually strange coming from the mouth of what looked like a sweet little boy. Everybody had their problems, and swearing was Takume's.

Kaoru ruffled Takume's unkempt butterscotch blonde hair. "Relax guys, at least we don't have it was bad as-" Kaoru jerked his thumb in the direction of Haruhi, who was staring nervously out the window.

"Why might I ask, is Haruhi so worked up about a visit from the Zuka Club?" Akira, a boy with dark brown hair and rectangular glasses, asked over the top of his white Apple Laptop. "I mean, they're harmless."

"HE LIES! HE LIES!" Hikaru switched into dramatic mode, pointing at Akira in an overly childish way. Some people just don't change.

"We'll explain all when Ryu gets here." Kaoru said as rationally as possible, whilst the other boys watched someone skid past the door and then, moments later another boy walked in. Collar up, tie undone, untucked shirt, Kinjo Ryu was the epitome of all things wild and rebel. He even had a cocky arrogant attitude to match. Not to mention a drinking problem.

Hikaru's muted anger was clearly visible. "You're late." He said in a cold undertone.

Of course, the only thing Ryu would do now was to aggravate him even more. "But fashionably so." He replied, his dark eyes gleaming in the sunlight, or maybe it wasn't the sunlight. He grinned condescendingly while Hikaru was pulled down on the sofa by his twin and Sora. "Why you son of a –"

Kaoru cut in, in the nick of time. "Now that we're all present, we have to discuss ways of protecting Haruhi-"

Kaoru wasn't the only one with the ability to cut. "Protect her from the Zuka Club you mean? Whatever for?" Akira inquired, Akira was known to be one who needed every single detail before being able to go ahead with something.

"Ah, well it all started…" The twins said in unison.

_15 minutes and a lot of explaining later._

"I'M NOT GIVING HARUHI UP TO THOSE BIT-"

"Takume, for the love of god, LET GO OF ME!" Haruhi freed herself from Takume's iron hug.

"All in favour of Operation Protect Haruhi raise your hand." The twins said raising their hands at the same time. Everyone else apart from Akira raised their hands too. The boys looked at him incredulously.

"You're all being stupid, these are Lobelia girls we're talking about, they're hardly capable of kidnapping Haruhi, and their in Ouran until the end of the semester for god's sake, how can they possibly kidnap Haruhi if their in this school?" Akira said, refusing to believe that the other boys could be so _stupid_.

"Give me strength; weren't you freaking listening to our recollection?" Hikaru said, grabbing Akira's shoulders and shaking them hard. "If they can do it once they can do it again!" Hikaru felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me." Ryu said as Hikaru released his grip on Akira's shoulders. "Akira's just scared that he wouldn't be able to pull of something like this." Ryu said in a superior, patronizing tone which caused Akira to scowl.

"I can! I just think it's ludicrous." Akira said glowering at his taller 'friend'.

"Coward." Ryu scoffed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Akira stood up fuming. "I COULD PULL THIS OFF BY MYSELF, YOU LOUSY, GOOD FOR NOTHING- FINE, I'll take part your stupid 'protect Haruhi' plan." Akira sat back down on his seat and refused to look at anyone else. He did like to sulk.

"You owe me." Ryu mouthed to Hikaru, who smirked back at him. Ryu and Akira got on each others nerves constantly, if they weren't friends, they would have killed each other by now is a big western style showdown. All extravagant.

"Guys, really, I don't need to be protected from them. Though it's nice of you to-" Haruhi started, but was cruelly interrupted, which usually happened to Host Club members.

"NO! WE WILL NOT GIVE YOU UP, WE SHALL FIGHT BACK!" The Twins stood of the sofa like war generals raising their hands as to rally their 'soldiers'.

"They'll arrive in ten minutes." Sora said looking at the clock on the north wall. Sora hadn't said much so far, but then again, when he wasn't being a host, Sora didn't say much anyway.

"Well then," Hikaru and Kaoru stood up. "Let's see what we're up against." They said with those all too familiar gleams in their eyes. Haruhi covered her face with her hand; this semester was going to be a total and utter disaster.

-----

_Ten minutes later at the Second Floor front window._

Three gleaming black limousines pulled up at the Ouran gates. The arrival of the Zuka Club and obviously attracted a large number of Ouran students. All the Second floor windows apart from the window the Host Club was looking out of were crowded with kids trying to get a look. Haruhi thought it was sickening. It was like the Zuka Club was teen royalty. The Host Club and scared everyone away from their window with the formidable frown each of them were wearing on their faces.

"The Zuka Club certainly wastes no time." Akira looked at his watch. "On the dot. I thought they were going to be _fashionably late_." Akira hinted very obviously at Ryu who showed no signs of emotion.

"Up yours, Takahashi." Was the reply.

"Shut up and watch you morons." Hikaru said over the murmurs of Zuka Club rumours and conversations.

Three girls from each limousine emerged. All of them wearing crisp, sharp and neat Lobelia uniforms. As expected of course. Lobelia was notorious for teaching their students to be sharp, sophisticated and classy, and obviously the girls obliged. The Host Club watched the Zuka club look all over at the school before one of them turned around and said something to the rest before they walked in.

The three at the front were obviously the council. The one on the left was a short girl holding a video camera and she looked like she was speaking into it. Short, straight bright red hair in two pony tails, green eyes and a numerous freckles gave her an over exaggerated air of cuteness. The one on the right looked sombre. Her dark hair was tied into one ponytail that fell in a long ringlet over her right shoulder, and her long fringe kept one eye covered. She held what looked like a palm top computer in one hand and she seemed to have a very disapproving expression on her face. The girl in the middle was obviously the President. But she didn't look very remarkable. She had respectable long light brown hair and a fringe held back by two clips but there was an expression of decided coolness on her face, and an air of great confidence.

_Down with the Lobelia girls_

"You know, this school doesn't seem like much." The short red head said to her other two taller council members.

"I thought that became clear when the Lobelia Swim Team one against them in the Freestyle race." The black haired girl in a very flat tone, she clearly wasn't impressed.

The redhead pulled a face at her. "I meant the rest of the school dummy."

"Quiet, you two, there's no point saying things that are already blatantly obvious." The brunette retorted at both of them before the group emerged into the main school building.


	4. Confrontation

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

I adore this chapter and I had LOADS of fun writing this one.

The Blood Brothers is an actual musical by the way.

And I'm not really fond of Haruhi bashing but the Zuka Club is so yeah.

Enjoy!

Rori-face xx

-----

_The Third Music Room at Lunchtime the next day._

"Akira, relay Battle Plan 101 back at us." The twins said pacing up and down in front of two couches which had the whole Host Club sitting on them, well lounging. Ten minutes ago, Hikaru and Kaoru had flounced into the Third Music Room and recited a 'Battle Plan' out to the other members while poor Akira had to take notes. The Plan was long and winded and most of the boys and Haruhi were already bored. By this time Haruhi had given up all hope of trying to dissuade them, she might as well let the boys have their fun with trying to protect her.

Akira sighed and flipped a page of his note book back. "Phase one, Welcome, the Host Club is to treat them like regular guests, and appear oblivious. Phase two, Hikaru and Kaoru are to attempt to flirt with Miss. Brown Haired President." Hikaru cut in.

"I thought I told you to get their names?" He inquired at Akira who would have gotten every last detail about these mysterious girls, and their family's businesses and probably everything down to their underwear preferences.

"You did, but the Zuka Club have kept their identities firmly locked." Akira bent down and took his Apple Laptop out of his briefcase. After a few minutes of clicking, he showed the others the Zuka Club website. "The site has a password and I couldn't possibly override it, their defence system is too strong."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter, we'll kick the asses of those slags anyway." Takume said in a confident tone and punched the air, while Hikaru grabbed the shoulders of Haruhi and looked into her eyes.

"Haruhi, you aren't scared in anyway, are you?" Hikaru did even give her time to answer before continuing. "You shouldn't be! We'll protect you, there is no way we shall let the enemy kidnap you, THIS IS WAR!" At this point Hikaru was standing and Haruhi had an extremely annoyed expression on her face. It seemed to the boys that she was a fragile female character that needed protecting. Wasn't this exactly what the Zuka Club was against? So in effect, would this Battle Plan 101 just make the situation worse? Haruhi kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Akira, the rest of the plan."

"Phase three, negotiate terms, for example, the term 'Haruhi shall stay in the Host Club the there's nothing you can do about it'. Phase four, turn the Zuka Club into the laughing stock of Ouran." Akira stopped and thought for a moment. "Isn't that a bit harsh? And supposing the Zuka Club don't want Haruhi? Then all this planning is a waste of time."

"Stop being such a damp cloth, Akira, we can at least have some fun with these girls." Ryu grinned showing two rows of gleaming white teeth. Fun, that was all Ryu thought about.

"Oh yeah." Akira rolled his eyes and remarked sarcastically. "Of course, I forgot, every time a new bunch of girls get here you _have _to flirt with them, don't you." The main difference between Kyouya and Akira was that Akira let his emotions out much more frequently.

The twins clapped their hands simultaneously; it brought Akira and Ryu out of their 'glaring at each other' mode instantly. "We shall change, today's theme, the French Renaissance. We shall be the painters along with Haruhi, and you boys shall play some French brothers getting their portrait done." Hikaru and Kaoru announced grandly but their speech was immediately followed by a complaint.

"How come _you_ get to be the painters? _I _wanted to be the painter." Takume said in his most effective whiny voice, scowling and crossing his arms. Hikaru shoved a cute little French boy costume into his hands.

"Because you'd look cuter in stockings and there weren't any berets in your size." Hikaru smiled in a patronizing way as the boys shuffled off to the dressing room.

-----

_Meanwhile, in the Cherry Blossom Orchard._

"And this, my friends is the Ouran Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossom… um. One sec." The short red head girl turned away from her Video Camera to look around for someone else. "Saya-Senpai! What do you call a place with lots of trees?" The red head's emerald green eyes scanned the area for a dark haired girl, and indeed she found 'Saya-Senpai' sitting down fiddling with her Palm Top "Saya-Senpai!"

"An Orchard, idiot." The dark haired girl was obviously putting all her concentration into the Palm Top. The red head switched back to her Video Camera again. Eight girls were sitting underneath the Cherry Blossom trees having quiet conversations. The wind blew a lot of Cherry Blossom petals into their way, but the girls didn't seem to mind it. It was, in effect, a serene atmosphere, there wasn't much noise, and everyone seemed very calm.

The red head skipped over to the dark haired girl and sat herself beside her. "You know, I never expected Izi-Senpai to be late. She's always on time." The girl cocked her head and watched her friend as she turned the Palm top off.

"She's sorting some things out with the Principal, she couldn't finish yesterday." The dark haired girl turned to look at the other. "She'll be here soon."

As soon as those words were spoken the brunette in question appeared from the Cherry Blossom and the girls fell silent. She walked to the front of the group and was closely followed by her dark haired and red head companions. All three of them sat down cross legged. "This Zuka Club meeting is adjourned." She paused for a second looking over the group to count the heads. All nine were present, good, none of them had decided to do something stupid like explore. She stood up, clasping her hands behind her back and she began to pace up and down the font of group.

"As you all know, we are no longer in our own ground. We are away from our beloved Lobelia and now we are at Ouran Territory." The brunette turned to face them again, and spoke with a more informal tone. "And I know there are a lot of good-looking guys, but please ladies, limit yourselves, we can't break too many hearts." Her last comment raised a giggle from the group and the girl smiled slightly before continuing her pacing and her speech. "I know Lobelia and Ouran have a long standing view as being rival schools, and I know that Lobelia whup Ouran's butt at almost everything but we have to be nice. As a wise woman once said, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. We are the minority here, Ouran jokes will have to be limited to these meetings only and we shall have to be nice to them in order to ensure a good time for us. Is that understood ladies?"

The group replied in one simultaneous "Yes Izumi-Senpai."

'Izumi' as the brunette was called nodded. "After the defeat of Ouran's Swim Team, by our own Lobelia Team, the Ouraners might be a little hostile. To ensure that our presence is welcomed we must do something to gain their trust. Any suggestions?"

"A Tea Ceremony."

The dark haired girl answered instead. "I'm afraid that'll have to be a no. Seeing as in almost half the population of Ouran are boys and since the male species have remotely no interest in the finer aspects of the Tea Ceremony we shall not be gaining their trust."

Izumi nodded. "Well said Sayaka. Any other suggestions?"

"What about those Fun and Games Events we do, you know, with the food and the Piñatas and the Limbo and things like that. I'm sure Ouran would enjoy that." A voice from out of the crowd said.

"YESYESYESYESYES!" The red head jumped up and exclaimed excitedly. "And we could do that challenge thing, with the Paint Balling, and Black Jack and-"

"Midori, sit down and okay we'll do it." Izumi said as the red head Midori was pulled down by the darker haired girl. The group had gone into murmured discussions. "Ladies please." The group quietened down. "Now that we have that out of the way, let us go on to more pressing matters. The Summer Production is coming and the start of spring means the start of planning. After much consideration, the council and I have decided on the tragic tale of Blood Brothers to be the play we are doing."

The dark haired girl nudged the little red head. "3000 yen says that the Event will be a successs."

The red head wrinkled her nose. "I'm not betting against that!"

Meanwhile, the brunette pranced into the middle of the group. "Such a woeful tale," The bent backwards slightly and rested her arm on her forehead as the sign of despair. "It depicts the tale of a pair of Liverpool born twins who were separated at birth, who overcoming class differences become best friends as youngsters. But alas, after time, their different backgrounds took them to the opposite ends of the social spectrum. Edward, one twin, became an Oxbridge graduated councilor and Mickey, the other twin, ended up both on the dole and in prison for a short while. Both fall in love with the same girl, their childhood friend Linda, which leads them to the fatal conclusion." At this time the girl had clasped her hands to her chest and sighed.

The group gasped and clapped approvingly whilst the girl continued. "The twins tragically end up dying at the same time Eddie accidentally being shot by Mickey and Mickey being shot by policemen immediately after because at the conclusion of the play, Mrs. Johnstone, their real mother, tells them they were twins, fulfilling the prophecy made by Mrs. Lyons in the first part that twins separated at birth will die when they learn of their brother." By this time, the girl was on her knees; her eyes were glistening with tears that were entirely for show, and her head was bent. Almost immediately after, she stood up to rapturous applause.

"Thank you, thank you, really it was nothing, I shall be playing the central role of Mrs. Johnstone." The girl said modestly as she walked over to her briefcase. "And now, we must do the technical bit." The brunette took out a thick book adorned with notes and entitled 'Blood Brothers Musical Numbers.' She handed it to her dark haired friend. "Sayaka, this is for the orchestra." The brunette handed the dark haired girl the book and continued to take out a number of images. "Midori! Stage Design. Try and get some of that Liverpool FC thing on the brick walls we'll have, that'll give it authenticity.

_Ten minutes later._

"Ladies, quiet please." Upon the brunettes command, the girls quietened down. "Now that everyone has parts, the Council and I must leave early, for we have some business to attend to. Be good, ladies." The red head and brunette and the dark haired girl left the group quickly.

"Izumi, I suppose we are going to see this 'Host Club' Benio was always talking about." The dark haired girl remarked quietly.

The brunette, Izumi, nodded. "That we are, I trust you've found out about them?" She said in a tone unlike the one she had used with the group, this tone of voice was more businesslike and not as friendly.

Sayaka, the dark haired girl gave a quick and curt nod. "Yes, except one, I couldn't finish the search for them, I got the name though, but I think it's the wrong one."

The red head finally said something as the three girls walked inside. "If they're anything like the rest of the school, I'm guessing this will be a short trip."

-----

The three girls walked down the polished hallway that lead to the Third Music Room in silence. The only sound to be heard was the soft thudding of their footsteps. Not that they were paying any attention to their footsteps. Each girl was looking around themselves at their surroundings. It didn't take them long to find the Third Music Room. After all, before Benio left, she had given the three girls, the successors to her Zuka Club Council the exact place. And there they were, the three girls that were succeeding Benio, standing outside the Host Club Doors. The brunette smiled self-confidently before opening the doors.

Instantly they were greeted by a soft wind and several rose petals being blown into their faces.

"Welcome." The Host Club Boys and girl said their custom Host Club greeting whilst taking a better look at their 'formidable opponents'.

At the left side was the cute little girl. Bright red hair in two bunches with a white headband and startling green eyes, and on closer inspection, a medium covering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her face was small and round and she was incredibly short. On the right was that dark serious girl. She donned the long fringe she had before and a long plait paired with two hazel coloured eyes. She was pale, pale in a scary way, and not just pale, tall, thin and pale. Almost everything about her was formidable. The one in the middle, the brunette President was possible the least remarkable of the three. Light brown hair, middle length fringe help back by two clips, white head band. Her face shape was slightly pointy, as the boys noticed and she had the clearest pair of grey eyes.

The girls' saw the Host Club boys with much less detail. They saw two ginger twins, one tall dark haired boy, one tall copper colour haired boy, one medium dark brown haired boy, one short butterscotch blonde boy and one short brown haired boy. They were dressed up as artists and four of the boys were lounging on the sofa. It was unnecessary to analyze the boys' and girl's looks.

"So this is the Host Club?" The brunette girl looked around mildly, her face showing only polite interest.

Now Hikaru and Kaoru made their move in Phase two. They moved quickly to both sides of the brunette. Hikaru lifted her face towards his. "This must be a sign, such a beautiful lady come to visit us, you must be an angel…" The brunette was clearly a little startled by such a … forward greeting.

"Forget my brother." Kaoru took the girls face from his twin and looked deep into her eyes, that got the girls every single time. "He's not worthy of someone like you."

The girl frowned suddenly, with one quick, fluid movement; she pushed the boys back causing them to stumble a little before regaining their balance. "As far as I'm concerned, none of you worthy enough for me, but lets put that behind us." The brunette changed her tone of voice as quickly as she changed her facial expression from that of a frown to a serene smile. "Sayaka, names."

The dark haired girl lifted her Plam Top high so she could read from it. "Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."

Her brunette friend replied with a curt word. "Check."

"Miyake Sora."

"Check."

"Kinjo Ryu."

"Check."

"Takahashi Akira."

"Check."

"Atora Takume."

"Check."

"And, Fujioka Haruhi."

This time, the brunette didn't reply with the word 'check', she turned to look at her friend with a look of inquiry on her face. "And you're absolutely sure that Fujioka Haruhi is part of this, _the _Fuiioka Haruhi, you mean?"

"I don't make mistakes." The dark haired girl replied coldly.

"You know Sayaka, I thought you were making a joke." The little red head said rather earnestly and innocently, her big green eyes blinking all the while.

Apparently Ryu thought this was a good time to crack a joke about it, but Ryu usually thought it was a good time to crack a joke when the teacher had just given him an F on a paper, so it didn't really matter. "Holy crap! The Midget talks!" He said acting in a shocked way. Unfortunately, the little red head didn't find it nearly as funny, her big eyes were narrowed right down and she was clenching her fists at her sides.

"Forget that, how do _you _know our names?" Akira said in an annoyed tone. How could the Zuka Club get the names of the Host Club, when he couldn't get their names?

The dark haired girl smirked at Akira, causing him to glare at her all the harder. "Oh, you'll find that your website is very public. It was like taking candy from a baby, really." The girl bragged shamelessly.

"But how rude of us." The brunette hid her face with a hand. "We forgot to introduce ourselves." The brunette clasped a hand at her chest and looked down to the floor. "Our etiquette teacher would be so disappointed with us."

"… Eh?" Were the twins only reply.

The brunette smiled. "_My_ name is Sasaki Izumi, High School Senior" Izumi was suddenly holding up a white lily between her middle and index finger. "Also known as the Lady of the White Rose." She blinked and looked at her dark haired friend.

"My name is Tsumera Sayaka, High School Junior," Like Izumi before her, Sayaka also clasped a white lily in her pale, thin hand. "Or the Lady of the Black Tulip." Sayaka put one hand on her hip and looked coolly at the boys.

The last little redhead spiralled round before saying, "And my name is Oshiro Midori, High School Freshman, I'm also called the Lady of the Tiger Lily." Midori cocked her head and smiled in a cute way.

Ryu obviously was finished with making fun out of Midori. He laughed cruelly at the diminutive girl. "I know why you're called the Lady of the Tiger Lily! Because you have freckles!" Ryu fell about laughing while Izumi and Sayaka gasped.

"He… he…" Izumi spluttered.

"She's gonna blow." Sayaka remarked quietly as everyone turned to look at Midori who had turned as red as her hair.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FRECKLES?!?" Midori attempted to lunge at Ryu but was held back by Sayaka and Izumi. Midori continued to rant. "Why you disrespectful punk! NO ONE insults my freckles, I'll kill you! I'll shove your limbs in a meat processor, chop off your fat ugly head with a cleaver, then stuff it down your good for nothing wind pipe, then I'll rip your intestines out and turn them into haggis…" Gruesome and blood thirsty threats continued to spill out of the little girls mouth, they were things that could scare the dead. After a while Midori quietened down, and her rants were subdued to angry whispers under her breath.

"Well, I hope you're pleased Kinjo Ryu, you know I think-" Izumi stopped suddenly half way through her words when Ryu attempted to hide behind Haruhi. All three of the girls' eyes grew wider and Sayaka immediately pulled out her Palm Top and started clicking. "Fujioka Haruhi? It can't be."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of Haruhi protectively. "We refuse to let you take Haruhi back to Lobelia. You guys are stupid for even thinking you could get her out of our sight, Haruhi belongs to us and there's nothing you can do about it."

The girls sniggered.

That's right, sniggered.

They were all hunched up looking at Sayaka's Palm Top and then back at Haruhi. They repeated this a couple of times and snickered loudly all the while. They looked at the Palm Top for another few seconds and then burst out into peals of laughter. Well, Midori and Izumi did, Sayaka laughed quietly underneath her hand.

Izumi semi recovered enough to do a short exaggerated robot walk exclaiming "Frederick-Sama." And then collapsed into a fit of laughter, while the boys gaped at them and Haruhi was starting to go red.

"I was on the review team for this one." Saya did a bit of clicking before smiling again. "Wooden Acting." Midori and Izumi laughed hard. "Lip-synching." Midori and Izumi laughed harder. "Over done make up." Midori and Izumi roared out loud. With each statement, Haruhi's mouth opened a little wider and her shoulders slumped a little lower.

The Zuka Club laughed for another few seconds before Izumi said something, whilst laughing though. "We have… to go… other… wise… we're going… to die… laughing." The Zuka Club left still laughing loudly. Their guffawing echoed off the walls and into the ears of the Host Club. Hikaru, Kaoru and Takume had clenched fists and were growling threats under their breaths, while Ryu, Sora and Akira were more concerned about Haruhi. Her face was a bright red and she looked like she was seriously shocked.

"Akira, find out about those girls!" Hikaru commanded instant before putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Haruhi, don't listen to them, they were just being mean." Hikaru was very concerned, those girls would pay.

"Hikaru, you're a good friend of mine…" Haruhi paused, looking down at her hands. "Do I really act that badly?" She questioned with all inquiring eyes.

"A… you… um…" Hikaru couldn't bring himself up to lie to her, yes, Haruhi acted horribly. "Akira! What did you find out!?" He said quickly changing the subject, leaving Haruhi to be comforted by Kaoru and Ryu.

Akira looked at his Laptop for a few seconds before answering. "Sasaki Izumi. Daughter of Sasaki Ai and Sasaki Hiroto. Her Mother is the manager of Sasaki Restaurants international, who deal in gourmet Restaurants and her Father is the Editor of The World Times, the biggest international newspaper." Akira clicked a bit more before saying more about the girls. "Tsumera Sayaka. Daughter of Tsumera Kairi and Tsumera Tonome, her mother is the Ambassador of Japan for Italy and her Father is the Editor of Japan Today, Japan's biggest newspaper." Akira took a few moments to find out about the last girl. "Oshiro Midori. Daughter of Oshiro Yumiko and Oshiro Takaede. Her mother is a world famous abstract artist while her father is the Director of the Oshiro Broadcasting Corporation." Akira sighed and rested his elbows on the table he was sitting at. "These girls are dangerous."

"How so?" Kaoru asked.

But it wasn't Akira that answered, it was Sora. "Because these three girls have the media wrapped around their little finger. One slip to 'Daddy dearest' and our families companies could face some serious bad publicity." Sora looked at his friends, worry coursing through his features. "We're going to have to proceed very delicately."


End file.
